The 50th Hunger Games' victor
by Elphyra
Summary: Reto: *Personajes fuera de tiempo, creando What If s* - Tú te vuelves hacia el bosque, hacia otra dirección. Mientras dejas allí, en la punta de aquel acantilado, a tu último compañero de distrito. Sólo quedáis cinco tributos. De cuarenta y ocho. Y tú no quieres que seáis vosotros dos, los últimos del distrito 12, los últimos de esta edición duplicada.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _todos los personajes reales de la saga _Hunger Games_ pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. El resto es mío._

**Aquí vuelvo yo con un reto. Es muy original, y participa en "Reto: *Personajes fuera de tiempo, creando What If s*", del foro Hasta el final de la Pradera (para variar...). Y consistía en hacer una locura: un What if...**

**Así que yo me había pedido: ¿Y si a Maysilee no le hubieran picado estes pajaros de color rosado con picos afilados? ¿Cómo habrían terminado los Juegos?**

**Bueno, ahora os digo: ¡Bienvenidos a los 50º Juegos del Hambre!**

* * *

**El Chico del Acantilado**

* * *

Y os separáis.

Tú te vuelves hacia el bosque, hacia otra dirección. Mientras dejas allí, en la punta de aquel acantilado, a tu último compañero de distrito. Y quien hasta ese momento ha sido tu aliado.

Tú has abandonado a Haymitch. Eres tú quien rompe la alianza con él.

Sólo quedáis cinco tributos. De cuarenta y ocho. Y tú no quieres que seáis vosotros dos, los últimos del distrito 12, los últimos de esta edición duplicada.

¿Quién mata a quién? ¿Quién duerme para siempre y quién tiene que aguantar la mirada de los del distrito sabiendo que fue quien mató al otro? Pero también sabes que has dejado a Haymitch en la punta de aquel acantilado porque no le entiendes.

Sarcástico y arrogante, has procurado comprender el chico de la Veta pero es imposible. Sois muy diferentes. Habéis vivido en lugares distintos, dentro del mismo distrito.

Estás cansada. Con Haymitch no has parado de andar; has errado más en la Arena que en toda tu vida. O eso piensas. Te detienes, miras a tu alrededor y solo ves la gran cantidad de veneno que se esconde detrás de cada flor, detrás de los árboles y dentro del río. Ya no aprecias la belleza que te deslumbró en el primer día.

Te apoyas en la protección de un árbol. Sacas la poca comida que tienes. El hambre te inunda por dentro y tú, sabiendo que no lo podrás satisfacer, haces un bocado a la comida. Te queda muy poca, y no sabes cuánto tiempo seguirás los Juegos, así que lo comienzas a racionalizar.

¿No son eso, los Juegos de Hambre?

Miras el sol del mediodía y sin saber porqué giras un momento la cabeza hacia el camino que has estado haciendo, hacia atrás. Y piensas en el chico que has dejado en la punta del acantilado. Te levantas porque piensas que te estás debilitando.

Debes olvidar el chico del acantilado, piensas una y otra vez, pero esto sólo hace que Haymitch te vuelva con más fuerza. Y junto a él, el distrito, tu casa y tu hermana gemela. Por eso, empiezas a caminar más rápido, sin quitar un ojo de encima a todo tu alrededor, pero quieres olvidarlo.

Todavía estás a la Arena. Tienes dieciséis años.

Y te gustaría volver a casa.

* * *

**Los polos opuestos se atraen**

* * *

No te has alejado tanto del Chico del Acantilado como en un principio habías pensado. Has roto la alianza, deseas que los Juegos terminen pronto, a veces agradeces que no te hayas encontrado la chica del 1 que queda y a veces te impacientes de que no te cruzas con nadie, pero por encima de todo: no te has alejado de él.

Ha pasado casi medio día desde vuestra separación, tienes curiosidad por saber qué hace. Te mantienes a un margen prudente de él y tienes ganas de enfrentarte a la chica de la 1, la Pelirroja. Prefieres tener una batalla con ella antes de hacerlo con el Chico del Acantilado.

Y como sabes que la Pelirroja os busca porque sois los últimos que quedáis, vosotros tres, te mantienes cerca. Las tripas te suenan pero no puedes hacer nada. Tienes que racionalizar la comida. Si no viene ella hacia vosotros, tú la irás a buscar.

Quieres acabar con los Juegos de una vez.

Un grito, que te hiela el espíritu.

Tus sentidos que se activan.

Te sientes vulnerable, vigilada y frágil.

Pero debes ser dura, ágil y valiente.

Corres, no sabes hacia donde corres hasta que al cabo de unos segundos te das cuenta que estás corriendo hacia los ruidos. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sentido tienes que estés allí? ¿Salvarás otra vez a Haymitch?

Sabes que esto no puedes hacerlo. Te detienes, confundida por tus sentimientos, no sabes si ir hacia adelante o retroceder. Si avanzas, pronto llegarás a la batalla que están llevando a cabo la Pelirroja y el Chico del Acantilado.

Y sabes que si lo vuelves a salvar, como hace unos días, el problema que tendréis es quien mata a quién.

Y sabes que si ella gana, te vendrá a buscar, y por lo tanto será inútil todo esfuerzo que hagas para huir de ella

Te acercas, prudente, como un animal depredador, hacia el combate que tienen ellos dos, y los observas, detrás aquellos matorrales mortales. Preparas la cerbatana, no sabes demasiado por qué. No, sí lo sabes. Para sentirte segura, para poderte defender. Para poder matar.

A ella, claro. ¿Cómo quieres volver al distrito y mirártelos todos los ojos, sino?

* * *

**No con una explosión sino con un gemido(*)**

* * *

Los dos son unos grandes guerreros, no como tú. Ella es más corpulenta que él, pero evidentemente el Chico del Acantilado no se queda atrás. No como tú.

Él coge su cuchillo y, con horror, puedes ver cómo lo clava en el ojo de la chica. Y la Pelirroja se queda medio ciega, y tú te tienes que tapar la boca para no delatarte.

Te giras. No puedes continuar viéndolo. Se te ha revuelto el estómago. Ver aquello, es la cosa más horrible que se te habría ocurrido. Y su grito aún más.

Y oyes otro. Y el corazón te da un salto.

No es la Pelirroja, es el Chico del Acantilado quien hace el grito. Y instintivamente vuelves a mirar el campo de batalla. Ella le ha clavado su hacha en el vientre. Los intestinos le cuelgan y él se dobla, cayendo de rodillas al suelo, como quien se rinde. Y ella levanta el hacha para dar su último toque de gracia.

Pero tú eres más rápida. Quizá es que el miedo da alas, pero ya le has disparado un dardo. Y la Pelirroja cae, sorpresa, con un gemido. Sabes que se va a morir pronto, pero tú no te quedas allí quieta, contemplándola, ni huyes.

Te acercas a Haymitch, el cual ha caído al suelo y se empieza a convulsionar. Te arrodillas a su lado, no sabes qué hacer: primero has pensado en ponerlo boca arriba pero luego piensas que es peor.

—Eh, Haymitch... Haymitch...

—Ah..., así que vuelves, ¿eh?

Haces una pequeña sonrisa, intentas no llorar. El Chico del Acantilado, Haymitch, siempre será así. ¿Verdad? Le coges la mano, él te la aprieta. Miras a tu alrededor, como si buscaras alguna de las plantas medicinales que Rosalheen **(**)** tantas veces te ha enseñado. Pero allí no sabes reconocer ninguna.

Lo miras, intentas no llorar. Él tiene los ojos cerrados, una de las manos sobre el vientre; no puedes hacer nada para detener la hemorragia. Demasiado tarde, una herida demasiado grande. Respira bastante mal, le aprietas la mano y él no te responde.

Sientes un cañón y le aprietas más la mano, del susto. Pero es el de la Pelirroja.

—¿Le podrías decir... a Hadryan... que yo la amo, y que… siempre lo he hecho? ¿Y... mi familia... que sobrevivirán… sin mí...?

Tú obras levemente los labios, sorprendida ante esta parte de tu compañero de distrito. El Chico del Acantilado no es tan duro, en el fondo también es comprensivo y amable.

—Lo haré...

Pero tu voz sale débil, y en medio de las lágrimas que amanacen de salir de tus ojos. Y un cañón suena y tú te quedas allí quieta, sin querer entender, sin saber entender.

Haymitch Abernathy está muerto. El Chico del Acantilado se ha ido.

Así es como acaba el mundo, no con una explosión sino con un gemido. **(*)**

Y su mano se relaja y ya no te coge tan fuerte en la muñeca. Y entonces tú reaccionas. Te pones a llorar, unos segundos, para tu último compañero de distrito. Te levantas, temblando, y ni siquiera te ves capaz de hacer el signo de despedida de tu distrito.

No eres nadie, no eres nada. Y débil, arrastrando los pies, avanzas poco a poco, te quieres alejar de allí lo antes posible.

Entonces, cuando ya te habías alejado bastante de la Pelirroja y del Chico del Acantilado, llorando aún, sientes unas trompetas y una música triunfal.

Y una voz estridente que declara que tú eres la ganadora de la Quincuagésima Edición de los Juegos del Hambre, el Segundo Vasallaje.

* * *

**(*) "Los hombres huecos" de T. S. Elliot**

**(**) Nombre inventado para la Señora Everdeen**

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Primero de todo, pido que no se me quiera matar por haber matado a Haymitch. Yo también lo siento; me ha costado escribir su muerte y espero no tenerlo que hacer nunca más porqué la prespectiva ésta de que éste marevilloso personaje no saldría en "Los Juegos del Hambre", "En llamas" y "Sinsajo" me ha entristecido un poco... En principio ésto es un one-shoot (pero quizá, si me emociono... no nego la idea de que puede continuar, ésta locura).**

**Espero que os haya gustado (pese a ser ago un poco raro, la verdad sea dicha).**

**Besos,**

**Elphyra**


	2. Chapter 2

******Disclaimer:** _todos los personajes reales de la saga _Hunger Games_pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. El resto es mío._

**¿Os habíais olvidado de mí? ¿De ésta historia? Seguramente sí, porque hace dos meses que subí el primer capítulo, el que tenía que ser único. Pero bueno, al final no ha resultado ser así, por lo que podéis dar las gracias al nuevo capítulo y su autora. Advierto que quizá recordarán que ya había subido un segundo capítulo que borré... pues la escena del medio es del antiguo capítulo peor las demás no.**

**¡A disfrutar!**

* * *

**Demasiados cambios en muy poco tiempo**

* * *

Tardas un rato, unos largos segundos en comprender aquellas palabras. Pero al final lo haces porque son simples de descifrar: has ganado. Cuando te das cuenta, te giras rápidamente y en medio de las lágrimas ves que ya no están, ni él ni ella. Sola, como siempre y para siempre.

Aparece un hovercraf, después de que los Sinsajo hicieran su sonido de advertencia y tú, cuando te das cuenta que lo tienes encima, tienes un sobresalto. Como siempre, ha aparecido de la nada. Has hecho el gesto de coger la cerbatana para disparar un dardo a la tecnología metálica del Capitolio, pero te has dado cuenta que no lo tienes. Con un suspiro piensas que te la has dejado al lado de Haymitch cuando él se moría... y se la han llevado con él, la cerbatana.

Bajas los brazos y tienes ganas de rendirte pero también, un poco, de no marchar de allí. No lo harás nunca. Pones los pies al principio de la escalera que te muestra el hovecraf y te quedas congelada, subiendo poco a poco. No podrías hacerlo tú por voluntad propia, así que lo agradeces.

Arriba, te dejan en una habitación y te ofrecen una bebida. Y ves una mano, que casi no reconoces como propia, cogiéndola. El contraste te parece tanto grotesco que sueltas el vaso, porque de tan limpio te hace mala espina.

Tienes las manos manchadas de sangre.

De la sangre de Haymitch, aún un poco húmeda, y de la sangre de todos aquellos que has matado para volver casa.

Miras a tu alrededor, confundida y ves que estás en una habitación cerrada, pequeña comparada con la gran Arena donde has vivido los últimos días, así que te empiezas a agobiar. Tienes la sensación de que no puedes respirar, que cada vez hay menos aire a tu alrededor. Y sientes unos gritos muy fuertes que no sabes de dónde vienen hasta que no comprendes que son los tuyos, y te clavan algo.

Y duermes.

* * *

**Como si fuera un sueño surrealista**

* * *

Eres consciente de que estás en otro lugar, que no es la Arena donde has vivido los últimos días. Y eso te asusta, no te gusta nada. Sientes como un vacío interior, como si fueras desplazada de tu cuerpo, y cuando te parece que has vuelto; alguien te coge de la mano. Y tú abres los ojos, preparada para defenderte.

Es Atlas Lapworth, tu mentor, antiguo vencedor de los Juegos del Hambre.

—Tranquila. No estás en la Arena.

Sacas todo el aire que habías acumulado aunque las palabras de tu mentor no te terminan de convencer. Miras a tu alrededor y adviertes que estás en un lugar desconocido. Pero intuyes donde estás, a la vez: ¿dónde más lejos de la Arena que el Capitolio?

—Ahora tienes que recuperarte, Maysile, y volverás a casa.

Lo miras como si fuera un extraño. Aunque sus palabras te relajan un poco, lo miras con cierto grado de desconfianza. Es tu mentor, es Atlas, no te dejas de repetir. Pero te sientes extraña, como si fuera un sueño surrealista.

Recuerdas a Haymitch, que tú fuiste la asesina de la Pelirroja y el escalofriante Baño de Sangre.

Y eso te marea.

—Deberías descansar; aprovéchalo, que luego no tendrás tiempo, ¿eh, bonita? —te aconseja él, con una pequeña sonrisa que te quiere reconfortar. Pero en tu cabeza sólo pasan las imágenes borradas y dolorosas de los Juegos.

Te estás durmiendo; aunque sientes que no es por voluntad propia, seguramente te han inyectado algo para hacerte caer en el sueño. Notas que la presencia de Altas se aleja, que él se va.

Y sientes que la puerta se abre, y cuando piensas que él ya no te siente; murmuras con voz alta lo que hace rato que piensas, como si de esta manera el aire te ayudara a airear las preocupaciones...

"Debería haber ganado el Chico del Acantilado".

Y tus ojos se cierran y, por una vez, tienes un sueño tranquilo.

* * *

**Muñeca de porcelana**

* * *

Ya estás recuperada, ya han pasado unos días desde que te fuiste de la Arena.

Tu equipo de imagen ha logrado que el escaleto en el que has convertido —de hecho no te reconociste ni tú misma cuando te miraste al espejo— tenga algo más que la gracia que se le marquen las costillas. El traje está acolchado para todas partes, como si te hubieras convertido en una muñeca de porcelana, un bien codiciado, al que todo el mundo quiere proteger.

Para el Capitolio eres eso.

Tu estilista, la mismo que te hizo ir vestida con un traje de carbón espantoso —a ti, ¡de la zona comerciante!— para el desfile del primer día, ha encontrado esta vez que te sienta más un vestido del color del cielo, por la pureza, por la libertad.

A ti te cae mal tu estilista y sólo tienes ganas de ir a casa para no verla durante una temporada. Te cae mal y te repugna porque con todas las modas del Capitolio encima es horrenda. Al menos los vestidos que te hace son aceptables, excepto el del desfile.

Te acompaña con su sonrisa capitolina hacia abajo la plataforma desde donde serás alzada para ir junto a Caesar Flickerman. A revivir tus Juegos. No has visto a Atlas pero tampoco tienes muchas ganas en ese momento. No sabes cómo reaccionar, con él.

Porque ahora ya no estás en esa situación de inferioridad en la que te sentías cuando todavía no habías pisado la Arena, cuando él era el experimentado. ¿Y ahora? Tú no fuiste su favorita, y lo sabes.

Empieza a sonar el himno

Ves a Atlas, que te hace esa sonrisa reconfortante que tanto necesitas y no aceptas, y también ves a tu estilista —la cual te tiene mucho aprecio— que te hace un gesto de ánimo. Primero sube la estilista, la cual sientes que es muy bien recibida, y luego Atlas, que te dice:

—Todo irá bien. Suerte.

Y mientras Caesar Flickerman presenta con mucha pomposidad la vencedora de los Juegos del Hambre, y no de una edición cualquiera sino que la duplicada cincuentena, sube tu plataforma.

Y tú oyes los gritos.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Primero de todo os digo que seguramente necesitaréis un repaso del capítulo anterior (en este caso, que no os re-traumatice la muerte de Haymitch, por favor xD). Después vengo a decir que todo el fic (que no sé cuanto largo va a ser) será con esta misma estructura: escrito en segunda persona (pobre Maysilee, parece un poco culpable) y con tres partes distintas divididas por un título...**

**Espero que os haya gustado (y a ver de quién serán o por qué los gritos, al próximo capítulo se verá).**

**Besos,**

**Elphyra.**


End file.
